


When the Black Sun Rises

by Lori_Cifera



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bloodplay, Death, Feelings Realization, Horror, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Teeth kink, Vampire Shane Madej, Vampires, does count i guess, i think, idk if major character death applies, rated for violence and, they're monsters, vampire ryan bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Cifera/pseuds/Lori_Cifera
Summary: Shane smiled, flashing a sharp fang ever so slightly from the side of his mouth and Ryan felt a pang of guilt in his chest where his unbeating heart lay.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan grimaced as Shane jumped onto the bed.

Shane stretched. “For once! A normal sized bed!”

“Take off your shoes you absolute animal,” Ryan noted. “Were you raised in a barn?”

Shane smiled, flashing a sharp fang ever so slightly from the side of his mouth.

Ryan stopped to stare. He had Noticed that in a way he couldn't quite pinpoint.

His thoughts went into a hunt. Of being undead. Of the good sides of being a vampire.

No human could feel such joy as sinking his fangs into a victim's neck, lapping up the blood, listening to their heart slowing down as life escaped from them.

“Oh?” Shane raised himself up on his elbows, expectantly.

That too.

After being turned, their relationship was closer than ever before. They had always been close, and during the years had become experts at reading each other. But after Ryan had watched Shane rise as a vampire and join him in his unlife it had been taken to a whole new level.

It wasn't telepathy as such, Ryan supposed. They couldn't read each others literal thoughts. But he certainly was aware of Shane in a way he had never been.

Shane stretched on the bed. It _was_ a big bed. Ryan wasn't sure how long they could stay in this house before someone would start to miss the owners but for now it was nice sleeping in an actual bed. Even if he was anxious they'd be found when they were resting during the day, deep in their death-like sleep and helpless.

Ryan watched Shane and felt a pang of guilt in his chest where his unbeating heart lay. Ryan had had no way to go back. He had been pronounced dead, and buried.

The first thing he had had in mind after crawling out of his grave had been going to Shane. He still wasn't quite sure why he had been so drawn to him of all people. Presumably to finally got him to admit some supernatural things were real. In hindsight maybe he hadn't been in his right mind. Maybe if he had had more self control he wouldn't have taken so much blood from his friend.

But once Shane had opened his eyes in the dark, turned into unlife by the vampiric essence Ryan had forced into him to steal him from true death, maybe there had been options they hadn't fully explored.

Maybe Shane could have kept his life. Kept his human relationships, even his job maybe, or changed to a night shift somewhere else. Fed in secret, avoided questions of his suddenly paler than usual look, avoided the sun. But it all had snowballed from there so fast. Ryan had taken the newborn vampire to hunt, he had killed, and then they had left it all behind.

Which was why they were now on the run, hiding in the house that didn't belong to them.

Ryan eyed the sight on the bed. It was so familiar. Almost comforting.

Shane was wearing his stupid denim jacket, lounging on someone else's bed in the dim light, with his shoes on. Just strap the go-pro onto his chest, and it was just like one of their ghost hunts.

Ryan considered the duffel bag next to the bed.

“Wait a sec.”

He rummaged through the bag and pulled out his camera. He hadn't been able to take many of his belongings with him but somehow keeping the ghost hunting gear had been a no-brainer. He had even packed the spirit box, even if it was now uncomfortable for him too thanks to the improved vampire hearing. For now he left it in the bag and just turned the handheld camera on and aimed it at Shane, heat-vision on.

“You're all blue.”

“What did you expect? My body heat is gone? This heart ain't beating, baby.”

“Yeah, I know...” Ryan stared at the human figure blending onto the room temperature background. “I wonder what it'd look like... What you would look like just after feeding.”

“Oh? We could find out.”

“It has been just two days after our last kill,” Ryan reminded him.

The drained bodies of the original owners of the house were still stacked in the basement.

Ryan had considered burning them just in case ('I have my hands full with you Shane, I have no intention of starting a vampire clan') but Shane had insisted they'd see if they would rise ('Scientific curiosity, Ryan! Maybe they'll rise as zombies without being given blood to make them real vampires. Zombies, Ryan! That'd be fun!').

However so far the most interesting thing they had done had been stinking up the place and attracting flies.

Shane sat up on the bed. “I could use a snack.”

Ryan looked up from the camera screen, meeting Shane's eyes. There was hunger in his gaze. Ryan had a feeling if his heart still beat it would have leaped in excitement.

He nodded. “We could.”

Shane pulled out the phone. “Gonna order some pizza.”

Ryan frowned. “You don't mean to-”

“They deliver.”

“They will immediately know something is up when the delivery guy goes missing.”

“Not _immediately._ ” Shane was already making a call. “Besides we should probably head out of California soon anyway. Too much sun.”

Ryan would have objected more but a thought occurred to him. If they lured their prey here, instead of bouncing onto it on an alley or something-

That meant he could prepare.

Shane closed the phone and theatrically tented his fingers. “And now we wait.”

He slightly opened his mouth, running his tongue on his fangs. Ryan stared.

“Is the Ghoul Boys accurate really? Anymore,” Shane mused.

“Why wouldn't it be?”

Shane shrugged. “I dunno. Feels like this all is big enough of a change to deserve a new team name. The Vamp Boys? Bat Boys? Fang Boys?”

“I like that one.”

Ryan couldn't help running his own tongue on his teeth. He wondered if Shane's fangs were just regularly more prominent. But even he could feel his coming out to play, in preparation to feed.

Ryan was shaken from his thoughts. The pizza guy would be here soon.

Shane watched him get to work setting up the tripod.

“Are you going to- Ryan are you going to make a- _snuff film?_ ”

Ryan stopped. “It's not a snuff film.”

“You are planning to record us killing a man,” Shane reminded him. “Don't worry. I'm into it.”

Ryan stopped to consider it. He had to admit, human life just didn't feel quite as valuable as it once had. Becoming undead gave you perspective.

“I prefer to think of it as more- us finally getting video evidence of supernatural.”

Shane raised an eyebrow. “You consider _yourself_ a paranormal experience?”

“Shane, you can turn into a bat.”

“Still not exactly ghost material. I'm _flesh and blood_ even if it's often mostly someone else's blood. This is just going to be for private use, right? We're not going to post our fangcapades on Youtube, right?”

“Our fangcap- no of course not.”

“Would make for a good ep,” Shane noted. “To be honest I am sort of bummed out you didn't get my murder on tape.”

“It was barely murder!”

“Hey, I died. I always knew you'd kill me. We joked about it! There was proper foreshadowing. You rising from the dead to snack on me would have been the perfect way to end the show.”

“Oh well. Can't have it all, I guess. Also to be fair, I did turn you into a vampire. Murder victims don't generally stick around to whine about it.”

“Don't you believe in ghosts?” Shane pointed out. “Isn't whining about their death their whole M.O.?”

“Not the same. Anyway I feel you calling it murder is a bit uncalled for.”

Shane gave him a look Ryan couldn't quite read.

“Hm. Maybe. Though correct me if I'm wrong but you didn't exactly know what you were doing? I distinctly recall waking up to my new life with you sobbing over my corpse, certain you had killed me for good.”

“Hmhn.”

Shane shrugged. “No complaints tho. I'm into this. I always wanted to live forever hiding in someone else's garage. I am annoyed with you over one thing though.”

“What would that be?”

Shane gave him a hungry look. “You found out what I taste like. I never will have the same chance.”

Ryan was trying to decide how one could possibly reply to that when the doorbell rang.

Shane leapt up to his feet. “Dinner is here.”

Ryan returned to his camera. “Bring him up here. Don't bite, not until we're ready. I want it in the shot.”

“Got it.”

It didn't take long for Shane to lead the dazed-looking pizza guy into the bedroom.

He pushed the glassy-eyed guy in front of him. “Is he in the shot?”

“Yeah.” Ryan watched them through the camera lens. He had set up the normal camera on the tripod, and was holding the thermal camera in hand. The living human was all red and orange, in contrast to the blue and green Shane.

Ryan watched Shane pull the hypnotized man closer, into an embrace.

Shane looked at Ryan, his fangs flashing. “You ready? I gotta warn you I already got a full-on teeth-boner for this guy and don't know how much longer I can resist.”

“T-teeth- don't call it that!”

“That'sh what it ish, baby.”

Ryan watched Shane's long fingers cradling the victim's neck, turning his head to the side with deceptive gentleness. Dammit, his own teeth were fully erect now too, and this was a weird train of thought.

Ryan licked his lips, bringing his eyes down to the thermal screen. “You go ahead. I'm full.”

“If you're sure...”

Shane turned his attention to the man's neck, licking it slowly. He took his time, running his tongue on it as if looking for the veins. It was far different from the previous times where he had been quick, as if he couldn't get to the feeding part fast enough.

He was putting on a show for Ryan.

Finally he bit down, tearing into the flesh, the sharp fangs slowly cutting into the jugular, warm blood gushing from the wound and into his eager mouth, lapped up with the vampiric tongue.

Ryan stared, watching as life was drained from Shane's victim- no _their_ victim. Eventually Ryan watched the body drop onto the floor as Shane pulled away.

His face was a bloody mess, shining warm on the screen.

Shane let out a satisfied moan and it took all of Ryan's willpower not to mirror the sound.

Shane turned to Ryan. “How was it?”

All too smug.

“Hnnn...”

Ryan grasped the camera. Somehow, his main thought was just how familiar this was. He got Shane in shot, and it looked like the material from tripod was great. He evaluated the quality of footage, already mentally editing it in his mind, trying to decide what additional footage they could shoot to compliment it. The familiarity of the routine was welcome.

He stepped forward, closer.

Of course something was far new. The smell of blood was thick in the air and he let out a guttural growl.

“Hey man, you said I could have him all for myse-”

Shane was cut off by Ryan pulling him down into a kiss. He licked at his face, at the blood, and then his mouth, his fangs-

He could feel Shane's hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

This was new, definitely. This had never happened in the adventures of the Ghoul Boys.

But Ryan was very eager to explore this now-

Shane pulled him onto the bed and Ryan climbed on top of him, gently pinning him down.

Ryan looked at the vampire under him. Their eyes met and there was wordless understanding there that sent a shiver through Ryan's body.

He could see Shane licking at the remaining blood on his face and descended, determined to get to it first. His lips explored his chin, feeling the short stubble that had been unchanged from the day he had died and risen. His work there done, Ryan returned to the warm mouth, his tongue seeking out any drops of blood. His initial hurry turned into slow exploration, and he was thankful neither of them had the need to breathe anymore. Soon he could feel Shane's smile against him and Ryan had to pull away just to get a good look at him.

It wasn't just the blood, he decided. It was certainly a big part of it, but seeing Shane lying there, mouth slightly open, was doing Things to him and Ryan wasn't fully certain what those things were except that it was Great and he'd like to do a lot more of them.

He was fairly sure with the way his body worked now he was unable to get hard but there were all these new interesting ways of intimacy he had never even dreamed of.

Shane opened his mouth enough for one sharp fang to slip out and press against his lip. Ryan's grasp on him tightened.

Shane let out a moan and parted his lips ever so slightly.

The fucker was fully realizing the effect this was having on Ryan. He wasn't sure if he knew just how into his fangs he was but Ryan had a feeling he would figure it out soon enough.

Ryan descended, tongue this time brushing against his fangs ever so slightly. Shane moaned into the kiss.

 _I gave those to him,_ Ryan thought. _He has those fangs because of me_.

He bent his neck, brushing his own teeth against Shane's, shivering at the feel.

_I made him into a monster._

The thought didn't disturb him. Ryan was vaguely aware it should have. It would have when he was alive. And he wasn't bothered by it now, not really-

“Hmm, it's okay,” Shane murmured.

Ryan nodded, whatever doubts he had had disappearing. “This is good.”

Shane planted a soft kiss on his mouth, teeth gently brushing against Ryan's smile. “Are you getting this on tape too?”

“I think we're out of shot.”

“A shame. At some point I want us to double-team a blood-bag and get it on tape. I want you to see what you look like when you feed.”

Ryan was almost distracted by the feeling Shane was quoting one of the worse _Blade_ movies but-

“You have watched me?”

“Of course. I want you to see it for yourself. Just how into it you get. The way your eyes- I could swear they turn red. You can edit it and do your theory voice. It'll be great.”

Ryan put on his theory voice: “Here in this bed the Ghoul Boys made out for the first time-”

“The Fang Boys,” Shane corrected him.

“The Fang Boys,” Ryan agreed, pulling him back into a kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane has seen enough horror movies to know that when your dead friend shows up on your doorstep the last thing you should do is invite them in  
> and yet he does it anyway

For a fraction of a second Shane Madej believes in ghosts.

He stares at the figure on his doorstep. He opens his mouth.

“You are-”

 _You are dead_.

He doesn't finish the sentence as reality catches up with him.

The man looks ill but he is _physical_.

Right?

Shane steps out into the night before he can come to his senses and pulls the shorter man into an embrace.

“Ryan.”

He is cold but flesh and blood and too still but he's _there_. Shane pulls back just enough to see his face. He starts to feel embarrassment for his behavior but he pushes it back. He keeps hold of Ryan's shoulders, just in case he'll disappear.

He has so many questions.

“What the fuck Ryan what the fuck Jesus Christ?”

Well it's a start.

Ryan looks up at him and fuck he looks ill.

His voice is hoarse. “You need to invite me in.”

Shane has seen enough horror movies to know where this is heading but this is _Ryan_. Ryan who looks ill and this is probably some kinda medical emergency-

Shane nods and takes his friend's all-too cold hand.

“Come in.”

His voice shakes and he expects Ryan to make a joke about him finally being afraid of something.

Ryan stays silent.

Shane pulls Ryan inside and closes the door after him. He doesn't let go of his hand. Part of him expects Ryan to twitch away but so far he hasn't.

Shane is aware he's freaking out but proud he's doing it pretty quietly.

But it's just okay to get a bit freaked out over his friend returning-

Returning from the dead.

Shane stares at him. Ryan is wearing a dark suit and his hands-

Shane almost drops his hand over the realization it's covered in dirt.

“Ryan should I- Call for the ambulance-”

Ryan shakes his head. It's an odd jerking movement, like he's not quite used to moving his muscles.

“No. I'm fine.”

“Ryan...”

Shane feels sick, and he's pretty sure he's going to throw up and all he can think of is how that would probably be rude. Throwing up all over someone who just rose from the dead.

“What the fuck? If this is a bit-”

It's obviously not. It's just his mind holding onto the hope this is all a joke.

He is still squeezing Ryan's hand.

Suddenly there's a cold hand on his chin and Shane tenses.

He stares at the wall behind Ryan. “We should call someone- This is not-”

He sees it coming just as Ryan pulls him down and sinks his teeth into his neck.

Shane opens his mouth to scream but all that comes out is a squeak.

He tries to struggle but all power has fled from his limbs and all he can do is raise his hands slightly.

_I am dying. I am being killed._

This is all wrong. Ryan never would-

Darkness takes over.

 

* * *

 

 

When he comes to, he feels numb.

“Shane!”

He grimaces. Everything is too bright.

And he's suffocating.

He pushes the figure over him away and sits up, coughing.

“It's okay, Shane focus.”

It's easy for him to say. He probably doesn't feel like he can't get any air and fuck everything is so loud and-

He opens his mouth and hisses.

The scent of something so good in the air-

Ryan holds his shoulders. “Shhh, try to focus. Shane, it's me. Can you remember who you are? Can you remember who I am? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Shane blinks. No fingers are being held up. He isn't really remembering who the man shaking him is but the way he panics is in some way calming. Familiar.

Shane opens his mouth.

And growls.

Not quite speech but-

He closes his mouth and opens it again in preparation for attempt number 2.

“You..?”

He is vaguely reminded of all the times a supposed ghost was talking to him through the spirit box, and for a fraction of a second he feels bad for any nonexistent ghouls for trying their best at communicating. It's hard, talking when you're dead. Ryan practically beams at him and this is all new and weird and familiar and wonderful and painful all at once.

“You're okay. Oh thank god.”

He looks great.

Shane stares at the man crouched over him. He's as ill-looking as before and stands too still and is covered in grave dirt but he is also _Ryan_ and he is here and he came back for Shane-

Shane forces himself to look away. He raises his hand to his neck.

“I-”

Guilt.

Not _his_ guilt.

Shane looks up at Ryan. The connection between them feels raw, like exposed nerves rubbing against each other. Shane stares at the speck of something red on Ryan's cheek as he feels the garment tied around his neck. All he manages is: “This is my shirt.”

“Sorry, I- After you fainted I tried to- I found a shirt and tried to use it to stop the bleeding. Not that-”

“Was there... A lot of bleeding?”

“Not really,” Ryan admits.

 _Because all of my blood was drained_.

“Ryan, I feel... Weird. I just want you to tell me that you feel weird too because shit this is-”

He stops. “How long was I-”

He doesn't say 'unconscious'. Or 'dead'. He raises his hand on his chest. He doesn't have a heart beat. He has never before really realized how you could feel your heart beating inside you. Your blood flowing in your veins. He files the observation in his mind for later. For a bit. Maybe if they're talking about corpses on Unsolved. As if they could just go back to work. To the show. This is all a lot.

“Over night. Day,” Ryan tells him. “It's tomorrow night.”

Shane stands up. “I'm going to take a shower.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shane removes the blood soaked shirt and looks up to the mirror.

No reflection.

Okay then.

He locks the bathroom door and immediately feels guilty. It's not like Ryan would...

He wouldn't...

Shane raises his his fingers to his neck. It feels healed. He'd have to ask Ryan later if it left a mark. His arms look paler ('it's because there's no blood running in your veins anymore', a part of him reminds him and he'd rather not think about that right now.)

What is going on with his teeth? Shane turns towards the mirror out of habit. The sight of the empty bathroom behind him makes him nauseous and he only barely manages to make his way to the toilet before he throws up.

“Shane! Are you okay?”

A hand is on his shoulder-

“Shane, just- try to breathe- um-”

_I thought I locked the door._

In fact the door is still closed.

The touch of his friend is nevertheless welcome as Shane feels like he is throwing his guts out.

Eventually he pulls back and struggles to the shower.

“I really need to-”

Ryan nods. There's real concern in his look and Shane feels guilty again for-

_It's Ryan._

He almost reaches after Ryan as he unlocks the bathroom door and steps out. Shane is left alone in the bathroom and that feels so much worse.

 

* * *

 

 

“I feel better, now!”

Shane hopes he sounds genuine. Although it's true. He's feeling better now he's not covered in various bodily fluids.

He eyes the mess on his floor. It looks like Ryan has tried to wipe it off with hand wipes while he was showering. And now that he pays attention-

“You took a shower while I was... Unavailable?”

Shane steps forward and breathes in, wondering how he can sense all the different scents floating in the apartment. Ryan smells like his floral shampoo, and dirt hanging onto his suit, and something Shane isn't quite ready to name yet but that feels Important and like he needs it- It suddenly feels like he has a bit more teeth.

And he's hungry.

Ryan looks at him and Shane can't quite figure it out.

“You changed back to your suit,” Shane says.

There's a red stain on his dress pants...

“Well, you know. Didn't bring a change of clothes.”

“I will lend you something.”

Good.

This is almost like a normal everyday conversation.

You got something on your clothes. Do you need to borrow some of my shirts? Was I the first person you thought of when you crawled out of your grave?

 _Oh my god my blood is inside of him_.

“Shane-”

Shane almost doubles over as he wobbles and is caught by Ryan.

_He's not cold._

That's the last clear thought Shane has.

 

* * *

 

 

When Shane comes to it's with his fangs buried deep into the neck of a human being. Greedily, he grasps only tighter as the realization of what he is doing hits him.

The man is already dying anyway, might as well take full advantage of it.

He laps at the blood, clumsily suckling at the open neck wound as the living heart stops beating.

Shane lets out a disappointed growl as he lets the body fall to the ground.

“Shane Jesus fuck, sir!”

Shane realizes Ryan has tried to get his attention for a while now. He smiles at his friend. “Hi.”

“Don't you 'hi' me!”

Ryan glances around, seeming anxious. Shane blinks as he becomes aware of their surroundings.

They're on an alley near Shane's apartment.

“Oh.” That feels like the best Shane can manage at the moment. “I was...”

Ryan really can't blame him.

“You really can't blame me.”

“Shane, you could have tried to held back a bit longer! Really? The first human you came across?”

Shane stares at the lifeless husk at his feet. “I think that's my neighbor's... Cousin? Friend? Oh it's Will.”

The fact he has just ripped his neighbor's cousin's or maybe friend's throat out on an alley doesn't feel as big of a life-changing event as it probably should.

Shane wonders if he's in shock.

“I wonder if I'm in shock. Or high on- high on blood.”

“Well time to sober up buddy you look like you just committed _several_ murders. Hold the- hold the trashcan open.”

With some difficulty, Ryan stuffs the corpse into the trashcan and does his best to cover it with plastic bags.

Shane turns his attention to his clothing. Ryan is right he is a mess. But he feels much better. “I'll need an another shower.”

 

 

* * *

 

They flee back to his apartment, luckily avoiding running into anyone, and after an another quick shower Shane steps out of his bathroom.

And is greeted with the sight of Ryan going through his drawers, pulling clothes out into a bag.

Ryan looks up.

Shane nods.

“I'll get what I need. Ryan-”

He is about to ask if he wants to go to his apartment to get some things but stops.

“Cash, credit card... Passport?”

He's not sure what they need. Can use. What can be tracked. It's 4 AM but he's not too sure they weren't seen. The body will be found soon enough at any rate.

“Cash... I have... Some things. We can take my car. At first at least...”

Ryan nods. He lets out a strangled laugh. “You'd really think we'd be better at this- going on the run.”

Shane gives him a smile. “Time to put all that crime knowledge to good use. You'll do fine, Ryan. We'll be fine. If anyone knows how to avoid getting caught it's you.”

Shane watches Ryan pack and feels like his unbeating heart is bursting out of his chest.

He desperately wants to ask Ryan what he was thinking when he came to him.

_Did you mean to turn me? Do you regret it?_

He stays silent.

 


End file.
